


Late To The Party

by andrearitsu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: Ran goes to visit Moca on a special sunday night, Moca's birthday, but things have gotten unusually late...





	Late To The Party

It had gotten real late as Ran stepped back out on the street, carrying a tightly wrapped package in her arms. The lampposts were lit up and there was a cold breeze rushing down the square. It was early September, but you could already tell fall was taking its hold. She turned around to the girl standing in the door opening she had just passed through, Yamabuki Saya, the oldest sibling of the Yamabuki family.

“Again, thank you for taking your time to help me with this. I know it’s the weekend and I’m sure you had better things to do but-”

“It’s fine, really.” Saya responded with a carefree smile, “I’m glad you asked me, besides, I owe one of our regular customers something in return for always stopping by.”

“Right.”

“Give Moca-chan my regards, will you?”

“Okay, I will. Good bye then, Yamabuki-san.”

“See ya.”

Ran started walking away from the store, making sure to hold on to the package as she fished her phone out of her pocket. Opening her call history she didn’t even need to check what name was highlighted as the last call before tapping the screen. She basically only ever talked to one person on the phone after all. The monotonous sound of the call connecting always put a weight in Ran’s stomach, she hated talking on the phone but she hated waiting to talk on the phone even more.

“Hi, Ran? It’s about time you called, the day is almost o-”

“Listen, Moca, can I come over?”

“Sure, but don’t you have something to say to me first?”

“Sorry.”

“No, something else.”

“I’m hanging up now, see you in a bit.”

By now Ran had long since lost track of how many times she had boarded the train for Moca’s place like this. She remembered when she finally convinced her father to let her get her own IC card despite being able to walk or take the bike to school with ease. She had been thirteen years old at the time, now she was seventeen and a day didn’t go by when she didn’t ride the train on her own or with her other band members.

Sitting down in the corner of the car furthest in the back, Ran put the package on her lap and dug into her jacket for a pair of teal earphones to help drown out the surrounding noise of the everyday world. While listening to music was a good way for Ran to relax, she found that listening to studio recordings from their band practice were especially effective. Those that involved set-up, mistakes, do-overs and review sessions in particular. It made her feel like she was in the room with the other four even when she was on her own like this.

Fifteen minutes later, Ran had reached her destination. With a deep breath she approached the door and rang the doorbell, awaiting the carefree spirit that was Aoba Moca to greet her any second now.

“Raaaaan!” Moca had begun calling her name before twisting the handle, “Welcome…”

“Hey, ehm…” Ran removed her earphones, “Sorry that I’m dropping by so late, but-”

“It’s fine, no biggie. The others have already left but you’re always welcome, y’know?”

“Right.”

“Come in, come in.”

Ran and Moca sat down on the side of Moca’s bed. Around the room were plates and cups that clearly had been eaten and sipped from recently. Taking a deep breath, Ran presented the package she had been carrying all this way to Moca.

“Here.”

“Oh, for me?”

“Obviously.”

“Hmm…” Moca leaned in towards Ran, “But what could possibly be the occasion?”

“...”

“Raaaaan, you haven’t said it yet…”

“...it’s embarrassing when you’re trying to force it.”

“That won’t stop me.”

“Fine…” Ran put her hand on top of Moca’s, “Happy birthday, Moca.”

“Yay, it’s Moca-chan’s birthday! Thank you, Ran.”

“Open your present, it should still be fresh.”

“Fresh?”

“Just open it.”

Moca looked at Ran in confusion for a short moment before she turned her attention to the package. It was wrapped up quite well, but Moca knew her way around such matters, revealing a plastic container with a regular plastic lid. After glancing at Ran again, she proceeded to open the container itself.

It took one, no, half a second for Moca’s confused face to change to one of ecstasy as the scent of what was inside the container reached her nose. A scent of butter and yeast… In front of her was three small, and horribly misshapen, loaves of bread fresh out of the oven. Moca turned to Ran with an expression best described as starstruck.

“Ran?”

“I asked Yamabuki-san to help me bake them, making sure I did them the way you like them. She told me to wish you a happy birthday from her as well.”

“Ran…?”

“I know they don’t look like much, but I assure you the recipe is the same as when she makes them and they should be alright to eat… I think…”

“Ran!?”

“Eh…! Yes, Moca?”

“Can Moca-chan eat these?”

“...” Ran blinked, “Yes.”

“Ran, I love you!” Moca threw her arms around Ran.

“Aaah, well, yes, I… I also do, y’know…”

“So this is why you didn’t show up all day?”

“Yeah, basically. I wanted this birthday to be special since…”

“Hmm?”

“Since it’s the first one…”

“The first one?”

“Please don’t make me say it.”

“Sorry, Moca-chan doesn’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Geez! Since it’s the first one we’re celebrating as lovers!”

“Sure is…” Moca bit into the first loaf of bread, still warm. “Mmmmm, this is soooo good, Ran!”

“Heh, that’s good… I was worried it wouldn’t be as good as when Yamabuki-san…”

“Weev ou eaalouph?”

“Please swallow before you talk.”

Moca swallowed, “Were you jealous?”

“J-jealous!?”

“Well, since I give Saya-chan so much attention, see her every day to buy buns and loaves and talk about wanting to marry her for her bread and-”

“Wait, what? I never heard about that last one…”

“Oh don’t worry about that.”

“How can I not be worried when my girlfriend talks about marrying someone else?”

“Because now I can marry you!” Moca took another bite, “Ovioushjy!”

“Right, right…”

Moca put the container down on the floor and pushed Ran down on the bed with another hug, holding onto her surprised and defenseless self with a big grin on her face. Ran smiled as well, happy that her present had more than satisfied Moca. She answered the hug and the two girls just laid still in each other’s arms for a moment.

“Hey, Moca?”

“Yes, Ran?”

“I know we have school tomorrow, but since it got so late, is it okay if I stay the night?”

“Heh, so you wanna jump straight to the honeymoon already?”

“What!?”

Ran’s lips were silenced by Moca’s as the birthday girl kissed her passionately. A kiss that lasted longer than any kiss Ran could recall having experienced before. When Moca pulled away, Ran laughed under her breath before resting her head on Moca’s chest.

“Happy birthday, Moca.”

“Oh, actually, it just passed midnight”

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic! Not much more to say about it except that I basically wrote it as if it was set in 2017, hence Moca's birthday falling on a Sunday instead of a Monday. But yeah, today is Moca's birthday and that should be celebrated properly. Make sure to eat some bread today!


End file.
